Um conto sobre homens e seus pedestais
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Um conto sobre Mu voltando de Jamiel, se passa na noite antes dos santos de bronze chegarem. Contém yaoi, dilemas morais e um OC chato.
1. Chapter 1

**Um conto sobre homens e seus pedestais**

**Disclaimer 1: **Essa introdução é o inicio de uma série de trabalhos de ficção que pretendem seguir o universo mostrado nos mangas (Saint Seiya, Sant Seiya - Episódio G e Saint Seiya Lost Canvas) de Kurumada, o mais fielmente possivel. Estaremos completando com mitologia grega.

**Disclaimer 2: **Spoiler para o manga 6 da série original do santuário. Linha temporal alternativa, permitindo que Mu se encontre com Aldebaran antes dos bronzeados chegarem. Yaoi Aldebaran x Mu incluso.

Esse trabalho não tem fins lucrativos, e não busca denegrir os direitos autorais dos verdadeiros proprietários.

Mu observava sentado as covas abertas, mas só tinha olhos para as cartas em suas mãos. O buraco, mais a direita, era fundo e só mostrava suas paredes de areia esfarelentas. Seiya dormia nas suas sombras, os olhos fechados. Não respirava, o coração não batia, e no céu o cosmos ardia fraco, quase extinto. Mas "quase", não era extinto.

Mu embaralhou de novo, inconformado, e de novo tirou uma carta: Pégasus. Era a quinta vez que embaralhava, e reembaralhava, mas por mais que fizesse, o maço só lhe entregava o signo de Pégasos.

-O que esta fazendo, Mu? Essa, essa é a carta do cavalo alado, mas o que significa isso?

Bem de mansinho o santo de lagarto se aproximou por detrás, estava molhado e suado, cheio de adrenalina cheirando por todo o corpo como um sinal de guerra, mas nada disso o faria se sentar e sujar sua armadura na areia.

-Eu não sei o que significa.-confessou - É um modo de predizer o futuro.

-O futuro? Não seja idiota, não há futuro nenhum para eles além do outro mundo.

Misty usava um tom arrogante, tinha os braços cruzados defensivo, mas no final, ele não tirava os olhos da tal carta. E pra quebrar o gelo, Mu falou:

- Toda vez que eu embaralho, essa carta sai. Quando uma carta sai, pode significar duas coisas: pode se referir a lenda da constelação da carta se repetindo de alguma forma no futúro, ou ao próprio cosmos do santo chamando sua carta gemea. Por isso é tão difícil de compreender o que as cartas dizem.

-Talvez diga que ele deve descansar?-Tentou novamente, o moço vaidoso, com alguma sombra de consideração pelo menino de pégasos.

-Você deve ter razão, Misty. O lugar dessa carta é com Seiya. Eu a deixarei sobre seu corpo.

Levantou-se então,pegou a dita carta e lá ela deslizou certeira sobre o peito do menino. Dito isso se afastou, puxando outra carta, e outra. E a cada carta que puxava, vinha na ordem: Andrômeda, Dragão e Cisne. Carta após carta ele soltou sobre os corpos mortos, até por fim ter terminado sua tarefa. Cobriu tudo depois com bastante areia e completou com cruzes bem fincadas, de modo que a maré não lavasse nem cruz, nem corpos.

Misty olhava de longe, cismado com algo. Ou o futuro estava escrito na constelação, ou era o cosmos puxando a carta. Cinqüenta por cento de chance não era desprezível, era? Mas que cosmos havia, nenhum? E no céu limpinho, constelação nenhuma se via.

Mas se podia sentir - bem no fundo do coração - o galope violento de cavalo de batalha, que podendo voar, prefere trotar aspargindo pó de estrelas de seus cascos.

-Tire uma carta para mim Mu, desejo ver meu futúro.-Pediu Misty, em tom manso e fundo, de quem tinha um redemoinho dentro de si, pronto pra tumultuar tudo. Mas Misty não era de tumultos. Seus redemoinhos eram brisas frescas perfumadas de odor natural e viril de homem-mulher. Porque mesmo sendo tão vaidoso, ele ainda era viril.

Mu aquiesqueçeu, fechando os olhos claros de estraterrestre, ser de outro plano. Lá ele embaralhou e embaralhou misturando tudo muito bem, e estendeu o bolinho bagunçado pro santo molhado. Era esperado que Misty, homem fino, delicado de gestos poéticos e espírito fino, fosse mesmérico até nos mais simples esgar de respirar. Mas fosse o vento, ou fosse a mão úmida e a prata escorregadia da luva, ou o próprio desajeitamento de aprendiz de narciso, lá foram as cartas do topo caindo na areia, voando longe pra dentro das águas.

Correram Mu e Lagarto com seu clec clec suave, pra beira da água. As cartas - eram quatro - flutuavam molhadas de água salgada e manchadas. Eram obras artesanais pintadas a mão pelo próprio Shion com misturas especiais e nankin chinês. Os nomes ainda que borrados, se liam: a carta do caçador de baleias, do santo Moisés; a carta do cão de caça, do santo de Astérion;a carta de centauro, do santo Babel;e acarta de Lagarto, e Misty a olhava pálido.

Fossem como fossem interpretadas as cartas, os borrões de sangue negro-nanquin crescente só lhes traziam calafrios.

Mu deixou as águas levarem os tesouros arruinados para o mar, e silêncioso, se afastou.

Naquela tarde o poênte se ergueria sobre quatro cruzes, que indicavam quatro sepulcros abertos, e fora e dentro dos sepulcros sete corpos seriam achados. Três santos negros em covas fundas, e quatro santos de prata sobre as areias. Em cima de seus corpos inanimados - sejá de morte matada ou incapacidade de se mecher - viam-se negras e claras as cartas dos santos de bronze.

Eram assinaturas dos assassinos e também desafios.

E era a primeira grande traição para Mu.

Quisera o carneiro, chorando sósinho sentado no topo de uma rocha, ter tido a coragem para assinar seu nome em sangue na areia.

Ele teria escrito então: "Eu o vingarei Shion!!! Não importa quanto eu espere."

Mas o tempo viria, quando ele, descobriria toda a verdade sobre o desaparecimento de Shion.

A noite caiu fria sobre o mar, e na escuridão o carneiro viajou veloz, sem sombra de lua que lhe denunciasse. Agora, traidor, ele esperava e vigiava por um futúro melhor. Para Rozan.


	2. Chapter 2

Um conto sobre homens e seus pedestais - Capitulo 2

Obs: Esse capitulo é um interlúdio com um personagem próprio para explorar áspectos morais na história, quem desejar ler corrido ou pular, está avisado.

---------------------------------oooOOooo---------------------------------

No céu, os deuses estavam vivos.

Cada forma de existência nesse mundo é feita de átomos, os mesmos átomos que formam o universo. E mesmo em outros mundos, onde apenas as almas dos homens e deuses podem penetrar, ainda há átomos e mesmo lá o cosmos controla essa energia.

O cosmos não é apenas uma massa composta de estrelas formando uma constelação. Não, isso tudo é simplório demais. Na verdade, as estrelas dessas constelações é que que foram formadas pelos cosmos de heróis antigos. E assim é Áries, a primeira constelação na ordem do zodiaco.

Sua alma era parte dessa constelação, que existia nos primórdios da existência, antes que os corpos fossem formados, e os átomos se juntassem. Ele era também, uma estrela caida.

Mu fechou os olhos e desviou o olhar do céu para encarar o mestre ancião.

-Me fará um favor, Dohko de Libra?

-O que quer Mu de Áries, para que me envie tão intima e seriamente? –Sua vóz rouca trazia uma certa tristeza gêmea, encarando ao menino que agia as vezes tão velho quanto ele, e tão mais sereno do que um dia foi Shion.

-Cuide de meu discipulo para mim enquanto estou longe. Eu não poderei leva-lo dessa vez.

-Pode deixar. Parta em paz Aries, eu lhe desejo sorte.

-Eu também mestre.

As verdades acima citadas sobre Deuses e homens eram conhecidas também por esse menino-homem, que não passava de seus vinte anos e que nunca foi criança.

Monstros ou santos?

Homens ou deuses?

Sim, todos eram formados dos mesmos átomos, os ligando a mesma existência como irmãos. Cada átomo se move a uma velocidade regular, e se atraem mutuamente. Mas é claro, eles eram santos, e alterar essas verdades eram milagres que eles realizavam todos os dias. Alguns poderiam parar completamente o movimento desses átomos, e outros os separar para que viajassem, e uma vez chegado a seu destino, os rejuntar. Essa viajem não demorava tempo nenhum, pois quem a dominava podia tanto quebrar o espaço quanto o tempo. Esses, eram os principios do teletransporte.

Mu fechou os olhos em Rozan, na china, e então abriu seus olhos encarando as ruas claras e mornas de Atenas. Era noite, que horas ele não sabia exatamente, pois não gostava de relógios e no momento não estava interessado em estudar o céu novamente para descobrir.As ruas eram iluminadas de um modo fugaz e irreal com as lampadas artifíciais, e estava quente para ele, com capote sobre o corpo e armadura.

Ele deu um passo para iniciar sua caminhada ao santuário de Atena, e um som grasnante da buzina estourou nas suas orelhas. Estava ele distraido absorvendo todas essas novas informações, pois o cerebro de um santo não era tão veloz , eles usavam muito mais a intuição. Intuição essa que escolheu aquele momento pra falhar. E foi nesse lápso que o carro quase o atropelou, mas uma mão o puxou antes.

Foi bastante chocante, e o magoou também, pois o motorista estava gritando impropérios contra ele, e ele não gostava de agressividade. Por outro lado seu capuz havia caido, e seu salvador via sua façe. Mu não ergueu o rosto para ver a reação. Era muito timido,não gostava de olhar ninguém nos olhos a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário.

-Obrigado. –Murmurou num grego suave sem sotâque, depois de um segundo para localizar o idioma que deveria usar.

-Você é bem vindo. –Foi uma resposta padrão. Sua façe era curiosa, o homem não parecia feio. Parecia velho, passado dos trinta - velho para Mu – mas não feio nada. Ao contrario, era agradável e lhe passava uma aura calma como a dele. O homem sorriu, pois o cosmos de Mu o rodeou também - só um pouco - pelo toque demorado. Mu não sorriu atrás por não confiar em fazer assim.O homem perguntou:

– Você está perdido?

-Sim. Eu parei um pouco antes de onde eu devia estar.-Ele olhou em direção Acrópole onde o Pathernon se erguia iluminado como uma segunda lua bem no coração da Grécia. Era uma visão irreal, digna da criaçãos de deuses-homens, pois só os tempos modernos poderiam trazer essa beleza artificial. O estranho seguiu seu olhar para voltar encara-lo logo depois.

-Você pretendia visitar nosso templo? Ele fica fechado a noite, terá de voltar durante o dia monge.

-Monge?

-Desculpe, você não é monge? Porque com suas roupas, e as marcas na testa e cabelos coloridos... pareçe budista. É uma nova moda?

-Nova não. É a minha moda de ser, eu uso desde que nasci.

-Mas eu não o ofendi, não é?

-Não. Mas eu pretendia ir pra lá mesmo. Mas não pro templo, lá pra perto mesmo. O templo é só um marco.

-É um marco fácil. – O homem simpático concordou, ele parecia muito feliz de ter encontrado Mu, tinha a sensação que melhorou seu dia. Não que fosse religioso dos deuses antigos, nem ortodoxo, estava mais pra um otimista, se é que isso podia ser considerado religião. –Eu vou acompanha-lo por um caminho seguro, se estiver tudo bem para você.

Eram perguntas de confiança e desconfiança. Assuntos importantes nos dias de hoje, mas Mu estava considerando um assunto mais importante ainda: "Dividas". Como podia não confiar no homem a quem ele devia a vida? E olha que era um preço bem alto pra se pagar.

-Eu já lhe devo muito senhor...

-Anagnosi, é meu nome. E o que seria da Grécia sem a hospitalidade?- Perguntou, e já foi respondendo.- Guerra, novamente! É o que digo!. Agora andemos pois mesmo sendo essa uma parte turistica, ainda tem seu lote de perigo. Quer ajuda com a bagagem? Pareçe grande...

O tom era considerado, visto que Mu tinha uma enorme corcunda quadrada pareçendo bem desconfortável atrás de si. Ele teve a descencia de parecer envergonhado e balançar a cabeça em negativa silênciosa, enquanto fazia coro para os passos do guia.

-Agora deve estar pensando: Esse homem ai quer me levar para um beco e me roubar. – E ele riu – Eu não digo que a grécia não tenha seus ladrões, oras, todas as partes do mundo tem. Mas aqui está um homem honesto. E você se pergunta: "O que esse grego ganha com isso? "

Ele esperou que Mu respondesse, mas esse só o olhava vexado com o tagarelar saido do nada. Todos os gregos seriam assim? Seus servos no passado eram tão calados e reservados.

-Mas você é tão quieto, menino monge. Eu vou responder mesmo assim: Ganho a satisfação de saber que sou um bom homem. Um bom homem em seu caminho, mesmo que esse não sejá tão bom.-O homem ergueu as mãos agitado, se desculpando. – Não me entenda mal, é que nem o conheço, e não sou tão ingenuo pra imaginar que todo monge é bom. Deve ter monges corruptos, e que desperdicio de vida. Mas em todo caso, é sempre bom estendermos a mão. Quem sabe como pode afetar as pessoas, não é?

-É verdade.

-Ou talvez eu só estejá alimentando meu orgulho. É disso que nós homens nos alimentamos, afinal: Orgulho.

A palavra ficou batendo na cachola da jovem ovelha, pra lá e pra cá. No final era um pecado que todos eles – os santos – compartilhavam. Pense, o que os impedia de se tornarem homens comuns, de vida simples e pacifica além de orgulho? Orgulho de ter o poder de tomar, e comandar vidas.

"Para as salvar", ele se dizia. Mas no final era apenas uma questão de escolha. E para Mu, se imaginar um homem ordinário como aquele, nas ruas de Atena, envelhecendo e morrendo. Era...revoltante? Revoltante sim, porque revolta eram as voltinhas que faziam borboletas na sua barriga. Nem mesmo ao enfrentar um Titã ele se sentiu assim. E ainda assim...

-Mas nunca se sabe quando você vai ter o poder pra salvar uma vida, você sabe. Médicos afinal salvam vidas todo o dia, e policiais também salvam. Salvam menos do que tiram, está certo, mas...

O homem continuava falando e ele não ouvia.

Para ele, Mu era uma criança distraida,ignorante e frágil, que devia ser protegida, não ouvida.

E para Mu, ele não passava de um pobre inocente que não conhecia seu verdadeiro poder. O orgulho os prendia em mundos diferentes: o mundo de Mu e o mundo de Anagnosi! Onde cada um era mais forte que o outro, mais benevolente e também generoso.

Mas ao menos Anagnosi não fingia para si mesmo ser humilde.

Esse pensamento só lhe revirou mais o estômago, e o fez se sentir mais desconfortável.

Mu se sentia péssimo quando o caminho terminou. Eles pararam em frente a um mercadinho acabrunhado de frutas e quiquilharias, que era a entrada do templo para os servos.

-É aqui.-Ele apontou.

-Aqui, unhh. –O homem não parecia impressionado, pra dizer o menos. Na realidade, estava decepcionado. Imaginava se não ajudou algum carregador de caixas estrangeiro ao invés de um distinto monge hindú ou o que lhe valessem aquelas bolinhas tatuadas.-Nesse caso então eu o deixarei. E como eu posso chama-lo, se não é monge?

-Aries. Me conheçem por esse nome.-Mu falou com uma ponta de orgulho ressurgindo.

-Aries, é um apelido? Ou é nome mesmo?

E lá se foi a pontinha de orgulho morrendo cabisbaixa.

-Meu nome é ainda mais simples, eu temo...-O homem o estava olhando com pena?

-Aries está bem. –Ele tratou de reasegurar logo, pondo uma expressão encorajadora na façe.-Foi bom conheçe-lo, se cuide.

O senhor que tomava conta da lojinha demorou para atender, e quando atendeu estava sonolento. Não o reconheçeu até ele mostrar um lado da caixa de áries, pra a armadura sim, o velho se prostrou e deu passagem.

Mu entrou encafifado e deprimido, dando um último adeus a seu guia, sumindo nos interiores do estabelecimento.

Do outro lado se estendia um mundo novo, onde em uma vila grega os homens viviam como há milenios atrás. Desfrutando da terra e da justiça, um lugar onde o conceito de dinheiro ou propriedades particulares era uma pestilência. Ali, cada um produzia o que precisava e trocava o excesso.

Essas medidas era necessárias. Shion lhe contou que o surgimento da moeda na grécia, há mais de 3000 anos, foi o que levou os homens a tempos de desgraça e lhes despertou o conceito de ganância, estatus não por méritos e sim trarapaça, e avareza. Apenas vivendo nesse pequeno mundo protegido, eles escapariam a essas desgraças.

Mu nem tinha o conhecimento politico pra concordar ou não, apenas sabia o que via. Ali o povo era pacifico, na maioria se davam bem e se sentiam mais satisfeitos – se isso é sinal de felicidade. O mesmo acontecia há muitos dos nomades entre a China e o Tibete, povo simples, sinçero e na medida do possivel feliz.

Esses pensamentos distrairam a subida silênciosa para seu templo, apenas sendo parado duas vezes pelas patrulhas de guardiões. O caminho demorava pouco mais de uma hora, pois ele tinha passo ligeiro e era acostumado a altitudes. Para um homem comum, duraria o dobro.

---------------------------------oooOOooo---------------------------------

Pelas lendas do hipermito a vila secreta de Atena foi construída pouco depois da deusa ganhar sua batalha contra Posseidon. Esse evento ocorre, segundo os escritos de Gilgamesh, entre 4000 e 3000 anos atrás, no nascimento da Grécia propriamente dita.

Até cerca do 700 a.C. a região chamada então de Atica não constituía uma unidade política, sendo dividida em pequenas comunidades. A união destas comunidades é associada à figura mitológica de Teseu.

Creta florescia no período Minóico, e começavam as lendas dos deuses. Isso pode ser visto com mais detalhes na lenda grega que conta como Atena e Posseidon lutaram para serem protetores da cidade de Ática, e Atena ganhou criando a oliveira. A partir daí a cidade foi nomeada em sua homenagem.

O sistema de moeda só surgiu por volta de 700 ªc. e foi a queda da paz e harmonia Grega, além das guerras incentivadas da época. Pode não parecer lógico, mas foi. O caso era que o povo produzia grãos e artigos artesanais pra vender, mas os governantes e nobres que estipulavam o preço pelo qual venderiam aquilo. No final o dinheiro que obtiam de vender suas coisas não pagavam os novos "impostos" que a monarquia inventou pra ganhar seu dinheiro. O que aconteceu foi que a monarquia tomou as terras de quem não pagava impostos e distribuiu entre si e estrangeiros comerciantes. A sociedade ruiu pois os pobres não tinham de onde tirar comida mais, e os ricos só ficavam mais ricos e passaram a usar o próprio povo como "escravos por impostos não pagos". Ai surgiu verdadeira sociedade grega dos livros de história, com eupatridas, servos e homens livres.

Assim seria muito louvável de Atena não permitir propriedade e dinheiro em sua cidade, ancestral tudo isso. Mas esse detalhe eu interpretei livremente baseado na história da Grécia.

Link para a imagem do pathernon descrita açima:

http://farm1.static. 


	3. Chapter 3

Um conto sobre homens e seus pedestais - Capitulo 3

-Mú de Aries?

-Aldebaran de Touro. Desceu à minha casa para me saudar?

Se ele não se atirou aos braços do amigo, o esmagando naquele mesmo lugar em um abraço, foi porque ele usava a armadura, além de ser envergonhado de seu tamanho fenomenal. Mas não o impediu de esteitar Mu num abraço comedido, rodeando sua cintura e ombros até onde o respeito permitia.

Mu concordou com o abraço devolvendo desajeitado. A capa tinha caido mas a armadura nas costas ainda atrapalhava. E dizer a verdade, fora a cintura de Aldebaran, ele não era capaz de enlaçar nenhuma outra parte. E a armadura de Aldebaran prendia sua mão na parte da cintura.

Mu se afastou depois para desprender a armadura das costas, e tirar as sandálias para se povoar no próprio templo. Encontrou algum chá e frutas na cozinha, provavelmente era o lanche da manhã dos criados. Eles o dispuseram numa mesa baixa nos aposentos sociais do templo de Áries, entre almofadas e um incenso, e se sentaram ambos para lancharem cordialmente enquanto conversavam.

Um tempo depois, os guardas surgiram na entrada.

-Me perdoe Santo de Áries, mas esse homem diz ser seu criado.-Eles traziam entre si Anagnosi, que parecia animado como uma criança no dia de natal.

Aldebaran surgiu atrás de Mu curioso, crusando seus enormes braços em posição de defesa, confuzo.

-Esse homem não é um criado, é um amigo. Permita que eu cuide disso de agora em diante, eu lhes agradeço o cuidado.-Mu declarou com uma pequena nota de descrença na vóz.

Os guardas desconcertados pelo obrigado de Áries, reverenciaram e partiram, deixando o intruso para que esse caminhasse até Aries, olhando tudo em volta muito curioso.

Anagnosi, Como uma justificativa por sua intromisão e a pequena mentira sobre ser criado, apresentou uma fita vermelha com uma peça de ouro do tamanho e formato de uma pulseira pendurado nisso.

-Você deixou cair isso.

Mu encarou o objeto por uns instantes antes de reconheçe-lo. Mas foi Aldebaran que perguntou:

-Não é o bracelete de aprendiz que Kiki sempre usa, Mu? É, é ele mesmo, eu me lembro que eu vi ele na sua cabeceira quando você vivia aqui.

-Tem razão. Era meu antes de Kiki usar, é o sinal de sua posição como aprendiz de ferreiro. Shion me deu ele quando eu ainda usava fraldas, é feito do mesmo ouro da armadura. Foi criado milenios atrás pela casa de Áries para diferenciar seus aprendizes. Mas o que faz aqui? Ele não podia ter tirado...só se tira quando se torna um santo ou...

-Estava amarrado com essa fita vermelha...devia estar na sua caixa, preso. Mas o laço de fita se desfez...-Anagnosi explicou.

-Boa sorte.-Mu falou com ar aéreo, olhando para além do bracelete pendurado pelo laço de fita. -Era um costume de Kiki deixar um laço de fita amarrado a alguma coisa importante, como um sinal de boa sorte.

-Então ele não desistiu da posição dele como aprendiz, mandando o braçelete. Apenas emprestou pra ajudar, menino teimoso. Aposto que o proibiu de vir, Mu. -Aldebaran concluiu pegando o braclete estudando com um sorriso divertido consigo mesmo. - E depois, se você não voltar ele não vai precisar mais dele, pois será o próximo santo de Áries e não aprendiz. Provavel vá exegi-lo de seu assassino, se é que conheço a criança, ele não deixa barato se algo te aconteçer.

Mu encarou Aldebaran sériamente, ambos esquecidos do pobre homem parado a entrada até que o infeliz, irriquieto, caminhou uns dois passos para a direita sob o pretexto de admirar a arquitetura, e do nada, voltou a falar para quebrar a tensão:

-Mas o que é a vida, afinal? Eu que jurava conheçer a Grécia como a palma da minha mão, e me vem uma surpresa dessas. É como uma miniatura do Pathernon, e está tão bem conservada como se tivesse sido construida há dez anos atrás.

-Esse lugar já existe há mais de quatro mil anos.-Falou Mu.

-Puxa, é muito tempo para um monte de pedras. Mas o monge vive num lugar bonito, não é de se estranhar que escondam.

-Não somos monges, senhor, somos Santos.-Corrigiu Aldebaran constrangido.

-E qual é a diferença?

Aldebaran o encarou. Eram diferenças óbvias. Monges serviam a um Deus... certo, eles serviam uma Deusa. E monges eram regrados e tinham espiritualidae alta, pensando bem alguns até usavam cosmos como Shaka. Os santos de Atena lutavam entretanto. Shaolins também. Cada vez que ele tentava abrir a boca pra retrucar, a resposta morria antes mesmo de ser dita. No final, foi Mu quem falou:

-Bem poucas diferenças mesmo, mas Atena nos deu armaduras que protegem nossos corpos.

-Refere-se a deusa da nossa cidade, então? -O homem iluminou-se a essa declaração agitando-se novamente e quase bofeteando a perna de satisfação. - Oras, se não são os dias modernos quando nossa deusa atrai até os monges estrangeiros. Mas quem pode culpa-lo? A Grécia é o paraiso na terra, não é mesmo? Mas porque se escondem aqui, são monges secretos?

Aldebaran o encarou com desanimo, aquilo ia longe.

-Não são permitidas as pessoas comuns conheçerem sobre esse lugar, aqui vivem apenas os que trabalham para a deusa.-Mu explicou dando espaço para a pequena exploração, mas não espaço exagerado.

-Eu poderia trabalhar aqui, então. - disse destemido, coçando a cabeça - Eu já fiz de tudo, servo da Deusa pareçe ser bem melhor. O que se exige para ter o oficio?

Aries o olhou constrangido e o convidou a se sentar, mas foi Aldebaran que salvou o amigo do embaraço de ter que explicar.

-Aqui temos de tudo, mas não se paga salário. Se trabalha pra se viver, se você trabalha será lhe dado um lugar pra morar e comida, roupas também. Mas aqui dentro não permitimos influências externas, pode trazer sua familia sim, mas não há igrejás se o senhor for Ortodoxo, nem pode ir e vir pro exterior como quiser, também terá que abdicar da sua identidade externa, documentos e posses, e amigos também. O santuário depende desse segredo.

-Sem problema, eu não tenho nada lá fora não. E se sigo alguma religião é a da terra e do céu. Quer dizer, se me dá de comer, eu digo : "Obrigado, terra", se me dá de beber é o lago que reçebe agradecimentos, e brisa fresca. O que mais um homem precisa? Além de uma boa mulher, é claro.

-O senhor é casado, ou tem filhos?

-Nem um, nem outro. Sou solto pelo mundo, folha do vento como dizem por ai. Só tem um detalhe.

-E qual é?

-Eu não aceito abandonar meu nome. Eu tenho muito orgulho dele, e tem até certa fama apesar de eu não saber se ele é verdadeiro ou não. Minha mãe, que a terra guarde bem, não era a mais honesta das mulheres. Mas ela me disse que meu pai é famoso, até livro tem dele.

-E qual é seu nome completo?

-Anagnosi Zorba.

Aldebaran ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente, e coçou o queixo, perguntando tão educado como pode.

-No livro, Zorba diz não ter tido a sorte de ter filhos.

O homem olhou vexado, abaixou a cabeça, ponderando.

-É o que diz, por isso não estou tão certo de que minha mãe fala a verdade. Mas também o livro é ficção, quem sabe. Ele mesmo não sabe se pode ter tido filhos com uma das muitas mulheres de uma noite que conheçeu, e sendo ou não sendo verdade, de mãe nunca se deve duvidar. Minha mãe me nomeou Zorba, e é zorba que vou carregar para o tumulo com muito orgulho!

A conversa ainda durou um pouco depois disso mas Mu nada confirmou, ou desconfirmou sobre poder arranjar a dita função de servo para o senhor Anagnosi. Verdade sejá dita, ele falava demais, falava pelos cotovelos, e não era bom ter um fofoqueiro no templo.

Mu, como não podia manda-lo embora agora depois dele ter visto o templo, nem manda-lo para Shaka apagar sua mente no meio da noite, o instalou para que dormisse ali. O homem apesar de vexado aceitou, e dormiu aquela noite como se estivesse no paraiso, na cama maciazinha do próprio Mu.

oooOOooo

-Onde você achou essa...peça?-Aldebaran perguntou depois de algum tempo, olhando o horizonte, sentado ao lado de Mu no vestibulo da casa de Áries.

-Em Atenas. Ele me tirou a tempo da frente de um desses automóveis modernos.

-Você ia ser atropelado?- Se não fosse trágico, ele ria.

-Atropelado? O que é isso?

-É quando um carro passa por cima de você.

-É, um carro ia passar mesmo. Eu não estou acostumado a eles, não reconheci a tempo.

-Eu sei disso. Você nunca anda pelas cidades grandes. Mas agora arranjou um protetor.

-Protetor? -Mu o encarrou com um aperto no coração, a lembrança da conversa de como o homem o salvou e o guiou até ali o tratando como um menino tolo ,voltou rapidamente. Aldebaran também o achava um tolo que não podia se guiar numa cidade? Respondeu com distância. - Eu tratarei de despacha-lo tão logo possa. Ele é um incomodo aqui.

-Então porque o pôs para dormir em sua cama? E nos lençóis de seda chinesa. Aqueles que você me contou que seu mestre Shion mandou forrar sua cama, na casa de Áries, quando você conquistou a armadura.

-Não havia outra. Aparentemente os criados não dormem aqui, apenas minha cama estava preparada, eu não avisei que voltaria.

Aldebaran ergueu o olhar para o céu, sóbrio. E falou duro.

-Todos nós continuamos esperando por sua volta, os criados da casa...e seus amigos. Mas isso deve surpreende-lo, não é? Voltando dessa forma, sorrateira e descuidada, a tal ponto que se entregou nas mãos de um estranho...

-Você tem ciumes!

-É o que aparento?-Aldebaran não o olhou, lá, sentado, um colosso de homem, braços cruzados, encarando o céu e não Mu.

-É o que eu vejo em seu cosmos.

-Não diga tolices Aries.-Ele isso se fechou. Agora Mu queria ler sua alma? Ele que tentasse!

-Não ajá como uma besta Touro. Está só vendo o vermelho em seus olhos. Acalme-se, não tem motivo para tamanha exaltação. -Retrucou sério.

-Se acha assim, é mais tolo até mesmo do que pensei.-Respondeu ríspido.

Mu suspirou, tentando se refazer e aos poucos reganhou sua habitual calma. Aldebaran só se preocupava por ele, não havia porque puni-lo por isso. Ao invés, decidiu abrir seu coração, e falou:

-Eu o amo afetuosamente, meu amigo. Eu confo em ti.

-Assim como eu em ti. Apesar de teus crimes.

-Sim, é verdade. E é por isso que lhe reafirmo, foi apenas o acaso. Eu pagarei minha divida com Anagnosi e o devolverei á própria vida.

Aldebaran foi se acalmando também e deu-se por satisfeito... por hora. Se levantou, e encarou Mu ao relento, sem cama.

-Os meninos estão vindo amanhã, não é?-Perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Sim, chegam ao raiar do dia, provavelmente.

-Já pensou que pela mesma hora de amanhã um de nos pode estar morto? - Mu o encarava calado, tanto Aldebaran como ele, ponderavam essa resposta. Mas foi aldebaran que continuou. - Eu quero saber o quão longe iremos por nossas respostas...

-Tão longe quanto um homem pode ir para o que deseja...

A confissão matou a conversa. Ambos, como estátuas, nada diziam, nada olhavam, e nada viam, além do que se passava em seus corações - que no final das contas, mesmo juntos - encaravam um ao outro de cantos opostos.

Foi Aldebaran a dar o primeiro passo:

-Durma em minha casa. A sua está cheia.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão com um olhar firme e nenhum sorriso, só uma mão estendida, esperando, não se sabe por quanto tempo

Eventualmente Mu aceitou. Eles subiram de mãos dadas.


	4. Chapter 4

Um conto sobre homens e seus pedestais - Capitulo 4

Obs: Esse capitulo contém çenas sexuais masculinas.

---------------------------------oooOOooo---------------------------------

Era por noites como essas que as pessoas poderiam morrer. O coração derretia dentro do peito numa corrida frenética, e a brisa fresca atiçava sua pele com verdadeiro prazer. Passado o grande salão de entrada, e o vestibulo, o caminho para as alas viventes eram curtos.

Os salões pessoais de Touro não eram mais o mesmo, agora era de um luxo imperial. Havia uma grande cama de madeira robusta, antiguidade provavel feita por algum aldeão tradicionalista da aldeia, de pernas baixas e nenhuma borda, também tinha um véu cobrindo a seu redor. O chão de pedra lavrada lisa era cá e lá coberto por tapetes nas áreas mais proximas a onde se sentava ou a cama. Haviam telas em tecido espalhadas pela parede e janelas servindo como cortinas translúcidas, um grande ármario de carvalho com porta ventilada, cadeiras baixas com uma escrivaninha robusta, e bem mais discretos um porta retratos pessoal numa comoda num canto mal iluminado da parede.

Aldebaran deixou a armadura no salão apropriado para ela antes de entrar, fazendo um largo gesto de boas vindas. O quarto todo era grande e espaçoso, sem nada fragil nos móveis, bastante prático para ele que era tão grande. Por baixo da armadura ele só usava uma calça solta de passar o dia, e se sentando na cama, ele a tirou dizendo:

-Pode ficar a vontade, sei que está incomodado com o calor.

O lemuriano alargou os olhos sentindo o corpo repuxar o chocando completamente. Tinha anos que ele estava em celibato, mas a proximidade de um corpo masculino bonito o despertou quase selvagemente. Ele encarou Aldebaran sem fala, engolindo o ar a tentando conter o aperto que vinha dos intestinos. O modo como os musculos de Aldebaran se moviam, se encaixando, tomando novas formas era hipnotizante. E o cheiro do corpo dele suado era selvagem. Não era um cheiro forte, apenas o suor produzido por quem dorme no calor grego, mas ele podia sentir daquela pouca distância, o chamando como um feitiço.

Aldebaran se virou para ver o porque da demora da resposta, e ao invés de achar o menino calmo que geralmente ele via, achou o rapaz pálido segurando a respiração e olhando de seu peito para baixo com fome.

"Mu não mudou em nada." Ele pensou, sorrindo internamente. Desque ele deixou de brincar com aquelas cartas na torre de Lemuria e outros brinquedos infantis, que ele agia assim faminto por sexo. Era natural já que ele via tão pouco pessoas, ele ponderou, mas era dificilmente ignorável.

Mu sempre devorava tudo o que ele gostava com uma intensidade própria do signo, apesar de externamente mostrar apenas aquela façe de poquer que os anos de isolamento lhe trouxera. E quando ele descobriu sexo, não foi muito diferente. Apesar dele mostrar predileção por homens, os rituais Lemuriannos com mulheres também duraram semanas. Ele lembrou do tempo de ausencia do cosmos dele deliberadamente para esses fins. E as vezes quando ele o visitava Mu o encarava com aquela façe famita , e as vezes até lhe jogava desafios cortantes dissimulados entre suas palavras corriqueiras.

Ele gostava do corpo de Mu tanto quanto o contrario era verdadeiro. Aldebaran o encarou, começando:

-Você está com aquela cara. Seu sangue está fervendo?

Mu ergueu aqueles olhos grandes em forma de bola pra o encarar, e corando levemente, respondeu no tom seguro que sempre esgrimia.

-E como poderia não estar? O vendo assim...

Touche, Aldebaran sentiu o estomago fervilhar em exitação. Esse joguinho de competição vontades sempre o agradava. Era um jogo onde ele só poderia ganhar, mesmo fingindo perder.

-Quer que eu me vista?-Perguntou, com tom de rogado.

-Pareçe que eu quero?-Mu perguntou nm misto de inicio de irritação e necessidade de dominação. Ele não iria pedir, mas ele teria o que ele queria. Ele decidiu: Aldebaran numa bandeja essa noite com uma bela maça na boca.

-Pareçe que você está com sede Lemuriano...basta pedir. Você sabe que eu não lhe negaria nada Mu.-O tom de Aldebaran era conciliatório, como quem induz um criança pequena.

Mu caminhou para ele erguendo a mão direita, e tocando a sua curva dos musculos do peito , averiguanndo os vinte centimetro que separavam os lábios de ambos, e afagando aquela pele quente e de cheiro salgado. Ele pousou um beijo lá que doeu em seu sexo, e voltou a encara-lo.

-Você tem gosto de suor e carne morna, você sente como um banquete para mim. Mas como eu poderia pedir tanto de meu anfitrião, mesmo tendo fome? Eu sou seu hóspede. Você deve ditar como devo ser tratado em sua casa.-E se afastou um passo em profunda luta para não agarrar aquele homem lá mesmo.

Aldebaran bufou em impaciencia, perdendo o jogo e ganhando o adversário. E o puxando pela cintura o colou contra o corpo e gemeu em seu ouvido enquanto o mordia.

-Você está suado...a grécia começou afeta-lo Tibetano.

Mu gemeu em arrebatamento. E um pouco humilhado, perguntou:

-Quer que eu tome um banho?

-Não tolo! -Arfou contra sua pele. -Eu não permitiria, eu amo seu gosto. Cheira a humano... bem dentro de você... prometendo que você terá um coração para mim, ai no fundo de sua alma egoista.

-O gosto que você sente é a fome por você, Aldebaran. Por seu corpo todo, você cheira tão forte agora, tão perto. Você foi esculpido pelos deuses...esculpido pra isso. Seu corpo todo...toda sua força...foi esculpida pra mim.

Aldebaran se sentou com o homem menor em seu colo, sentindo toda sua forma por debaixo do tecido fino e gasto do sari. A cintura de Mu era tão fina em comparação a sua própria. Todo seu corpo, era tão pequeno, e ainda tão desafiante. Mu o montava ainda de roupas com deleite, se esfregando pra lá e pra cá e lambendo o seu peito. Então desçeu aquela boca atrevida, sorrindo como um demonio, e cheirando seu colo o rodeou entre dentes e lábios, apenas para distrair seus arfares contidos, sentir seu sexo subir e endureçer dolorosamente.

Mu despertava o gigante para poder tocar seu sexo molhado, e lambe-lo com o abandono de meretriz voraz por sua virilidade. Ele o apertava na boca, e engolia lento naquele aperto úmido, enquanto cravava as unhas curtas nas suas nadegas. Ele queria vê-lo se empinar e implorar por mais, em gritos curtos másculinos. Ele queria que ele se arremetese todo como um touro em cima de si.

E dava tanto medo. Mu tinha metade da sua altura e peso. E ainda assim, rolava com ele o arranhando, beijando e mordendo como um igual. Tocando e penetrando, devorando e possuindo. As cochas do menino menor pálidas, mesmo musculares, eram tão macias e suaves que poderiam ser de mulher. Era tão contrastante, Mu com seu peito largo, cintura fina, e mamilos eretos onde uma fina camada de suor convidava a o lamber e sentir o amargo do desejo morrer na boca.

Aldebaran queria sentir o indefinivel das gotas do semem morrerem no fundo da lingua, e se misturarem ao irracional, exigindo penetrar e estocar, e mais e mais fundo, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Sexo era isso. Um amor que se devorava sem deixar rastro do amado, exceto o grito de extase no final, que lhe consumia a alma. Era aquele lugar secreto, onde só dois amantes poderiam estar juntos ao mesmo tempo, como recompensa por conheçerem tão bem o ritmo um do outro. Onde risos e lágrimas se misturaram em um deleite inefavel ao raciocinio. Onde o sexo, e o amor, morria em abraços mornos, em um cansaço hipnotizante e uma paz inextinguivel.

Eles se amavam. E eles se compreendiam. E esse era o amargo do amar. Cada compreensão, é uma pequena dor que os mantém um passo mais afastados. Afastados para o mesmo objetivo. Mesmo de mãos dadas e olhares ternos, ainda assim, cada um tinha seu caminho separado...sem esperança...para a mesma morte...para a mesma Deusa.

E quando se compreende, se respeita. E mesmo com respeiro, existe aquele ponto no coração e aquele momento na vida, que durara para sempre, na memória da alma.

oooOOooo

-Depois de tanto tempo eu continuo apaixonado por você. Uma noite sem fim... é como se pareçe daqui, não é?

Eles estavam juntos, sentados sobre uma laje de pedra, onde uma longa janela se estendia na lateral da casa de Touro dando uma vista clara para o mar e para as montanhas e campos antes disso. Eles estavam nús, e seus corpos colados, apenas cobertos por um fino manto.

Eles pareciam irmãos, univitalicios, colados pelo quadril.

Os deuses sabem, eles queriam ser.

-Você ainda tem medo?

-Medo de que?

-De que termine.

-Eu não sei...

-O destino de toda a vida é retornar a morte. Isso é inevitável. Mas eu não pretendo morrer, eu me apeguei a esse mundo.

-Eu pensei que pessoas como você e Shaka tiveram abandonado todo apego.

-Pessoas como eu e Shaka? Eu não entendo...

-Vocês conheçem outros mundos além do nosso, onde os sentimentos e instintos não fazem parte da realidade...

-Oh. Mas há coisas que me prendem a esse mundo.

-E quando essas coisas terminarem?

-Será o dia em que nós dois nos encontraremos no outro mundo.

Então eles sorriram, e apertaram as mãos, se assegurando e consolado.

No fundo da alma, eles eram irmãos.

-O que olha tanto, Mu?

-Eu vejo... o lago.-Ele apontou pela escuridão morna para a direita de onde a brisa mais fresca surgia, e nada se via. – Era lá que nadavamos quando eramos mais jovens.

-Você vê muito longe. –Observou o taurino e se aconchegou mais,lhe esfregando os braços magros e duros. Mu, coberto de suor, e frio, parecia não notar a diferença de temperatura. Talvez lhe pareçesse morno em contraste com o que estava acostumado, oriundo que era do gelo do Tibet.

-Não está longe. Está dentro do meu coração.

Aldebaran o observou, e tocou seu coração po cima da pele lisa.

-Seu coração se acalmou, eu o sinto mais tranquilo. –Sorriu com ternura branda, admirando as batidas mansas contra palma de sua mão. –Será que eu o acalmo?

O tom todo amoroso do perguntar, e beijo morno no ombro, beijo com gosto de suor picante e amargo, era tão intimo.

-Você é um romântico Aldebaran.

-Você também. - Respondeu num eco confortavel e familiar, sua vóz rouca e baixa vibrando entre carne colada e quente.

Mu sentiu um repuxão de prazer no colo ameaçando redespertar o libido, era morno e agridoçe. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, se apegando a aquele momento. Estava quase amanheçendo. Em uma hora ele estaria partindo para a frente da casa de Áries.

---------------------------------oooOOooo---------------------------------

Esse foi mu último capitulo escrito antes da inspiração morrer, e deve estar meio confuzo pois foi escrito corrido. Se alguém tiver sugestões para o final me agradará escutar.


End file.
